Where It All Began
by FLACAT
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter 6! happy reading! Spongebob along with others have to go through an exciting part of life: High School but it is not as easy as they thought so find out how these soon to be stars handle labels, work, bullies, relationships, and social life all at once!
1. Starting Up

**AN:** **This ****is my first fanfic hope you enjoy and please review it and if you have any ideas what I should do for later chapters please inform me thanks :) (I'll usually update on weekends)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters**

Section I: Freshmans

1: Starting Up

Spongebob woke up to his alarm, turned it off, and ran downstairs.

"Mornin' Mom and Dad!"

Spongebob exclaimed while quickly eating his breakfast.

"Heh slow down son you don't want to go the nurse on your first day of High School!" as the dad kept reading the paper

SpongeBob's heart started beating faster to the word as he waited his whole life for this moment! "Ya ya I'll be fine I'm so excited I just wanna explode!" Spongebob screamed as packing his bag.

"Umm sweet buns..you forgot to wear clothes" The mom annoyingly said.

Spongebob finally got his clothes on and officially left the house. "Ooooh I can't wait for my first day I vow these are going to be the best days of my life!"

Spongebob grinned at the thought. He walked to his bus stop at the corner of N. 66th St. and W. 44th St. meeting Patrick.

"Can you believe it Pat us as high schoolers! I'm ready!" Spongeob screeched. "I know it's like last week we stopped crapping in our pants!" Patrick grinned like a moron.

"Actually Pat aren't you still…" Spongebob was interrupted by the screeching of the school bus opening the two best buddies walked on the bus with huge grins…

_Transition to Squidward's House.._

Squidward wakes up pissed off as usual but even MORE today.

"Ugh High School the soon to be the most miserable days of my life" Squidward moaned

He put on his shirt...just his shirt and dragged himself downstairs. His spoiled-ass baby sister, annoying older brother, helicopter mom, and his overworked dad all talking over each other.

"_Sigh_ when can I have a decent morning?" Squidward muttered as he got a bowl of Kelp-O cereal. After he packed his bag hugged his parents even though they were busy talking about financial things.

He walked a block down from his home to his bus stop at the corner of N. 33rd St. and E. 54th St. "Lucky me I get to ride the smelly bus to my 70 year old school fuuuun" Squidward grunted.

Just as then the bus came and Squidward walked on with hopes to have at least a decent day...

_Transition to Bikini Bottom High Bus Ramp_

Spongebob and Patrick came off the bus with high expectations ready to go to the campus.

"Oh Pat this is so exciting our first steps to the best 4 years eva!" Spongebob shouted as Squidwards bus pulled in.

"Hey Spongebob do you see that lonely squid over there? he looks pretty pissed off." Patrick whispered.

"Ya we should go disturb his peace and possibly make his day even less decent!" Spongebob gleefully yelled as they walked up to the squid.

"Hi there stranger what's your name? I'm Spongebob" "And I'm uhh (_checks name tag) _Patrick"

"Hey I'm Squidward (_shakes both hands er.. fins)" _a bit more cheerful Squidward starts talking to them. Squidward says how his friends from Middle school went to a fancy schools. Spongebob and Patrick talk about their toenail collection and their hobbies then they enter the gate to the campus...

A huge campus stands in front of them seeing buildings where there classrooms will be in front of them. To the far right they see the big bell tower where the main entrance is. To the left is the library and indoor/outdoor cafeteria. Lastly, a 2nd story walkways with varieties of kids like Jocks,Nerds,Emo,Punk,Prep, and just plain cool!

"Wow quite a big school" Squidward plainly said scanning the campus looking at the details.

"It's beautiful c'mon let's find a hangout spot!" The trio start walking around the campus. Though they can't find a place that would not interfere with upperclassmen.

"Hey Sponge I think theres a group of Freshmans at the vending machines Lets go there."Squidward strated leading them to the spot and started blending untill...

"Hey! Good for nothing Freshies line up!" Yelled a husky Jock with a letterman jacket with Bruce written on the heart.

All the Freshmans turned and nervously stood there watching his dark brown eyes. Then getting insulted with his loud mouth crushing their spirits.

"Now listen up we are the rulers here and no Freshie is going to take that away or that will happen." Bruce threatened as he pointed to the 2nd floor walkway with kids dangling off the railings by their feet.

"Why's the fat kid yelling at us" whispered Patrick to Spobgebob's ear..hole "I don't know but I'm sensing he is dominant."

_(First Bell Rings)_

Everone starts running to their homeroom to pick up their schedule.

"Wow it looks like we have the same homeroom with Ms. Gomez" Spongebob said with glee. They walked into the classroom took their seats and got their schedules.

They have some classes with eachother but they all have Gym for 6th period which there relived about.

_(bell rings)_

Spongebob first had a Earth Space which he thought was a bit boring. Next came Spanish we he always had trouble in. Later he had World History which the seats in the class are squeaky. After, came Algebra which confused him a lot. After lunch he went to English that he had no idea why he had to take it. Then, of coarse the last period is Gym.

As for Squidward he first had Geometry which he's not bad at. Next came English which he always got pushed at because of his accent. Then came World History which was he had Band which he loves for now. After lunch he had Biology which he hated to pieces because it was so hard. Then the last period was Gym.

We would have known Patrick's schedule but he's using it as an ear cleaner. At lunch they would eat their cheap crappy school lunch on the floor(since all tables are full) but, that wasn't to bad. 6th period (Gym) they learned procedures while the coach was yelling at the students like they were in the military.

_(Final Bell rings)_

"Well that was actually a pretty good first day" exclaimed SpongeBob as he leaded the other two to the bus ramp. "I know and I went to the bathroom all by myself!" grinned Patrick who tried to act like accomplished something.

The buses pull up with SpongeBob and Patrick going on their bus and Squidward goes on his. As they pull away from the school and SpongeBob and Patrick head to the suburbs they talk about how Squidward is pretty cool and all. As Squidward heads to the Urban/Downtown Bikini Bottom he looks up at the skyscrapers with a grin. He thought "Maybe High School won't be so bad after all.."


	2. Thats No Freak!

2- That's No Freak!

Weeks have past and the trio have become closer. They started getting used to the obstacles of everyday life and they know most hiding spots if the upperclassmen is doing their "check-ups" on us.

It was lunch and they FINALLY got a lunch table outside. "Hey can any of help me with my science project? I have a "C" in the class and I need to get an "A" on this." SpongeBob questioned as he took a bite out of the mystery meat wrap.

" Uh NO! I got my own problems I have to beat that snobby Squilliam so I can get a spot at the upcoming concert! Patrick aren't kind of good at playing instruments?" Squidward held his head like it was about to fall off.

"Well I can play a bit of mayo and sea horseradish but I need the most help I'm flunking Algebra" Patrick said as his head was on the table.

"Boy, I expected High School to be hard but not shoot myself in the face hard." SpongeBob got up and was going to throw his trash away.

"Hey SpongeBob!" Patrick like a moron yelled SpongeBob turned his head "What.."

*CRASH* "OW" SpongeBob and a squirrel yelled

"Oh I'm sorry are y'all ok?" the squirrel questioned pulling SpongeBob up "Ya I'm fine sorry I was distracted" SpongeBob gave Patrick the evil eye.

"Hey Freako" a couple of guys taunted. "What's with the helmet? are some kind of spaz?" they continued. The squirrel was getting pissed then SpongeBob started to yell "Hey! why don't you leave her alone?". The guys left but started leaving but made kissing noises at them.

"Wow that was kind of y'all! By the way my name is Sandy" she grinned "I'm SpongeBob and those are my friends Squidward and Patrick".

"They seem um... nice those are my friends Squilvia and Mindy". Sandy points to a squid with black hair and a pink bag that looks like she knitted. Then a mermaid with black hair and a pink ribbon with glasses.

"Wow they seem pretty cool so um do you want to sit with us at lunch sometime?" SpongeBob asked while blushing.

"Sure that's sounds wonderful! well se y'all tomorrow!" they both waved goodbye and SpongeBob takes his seat at the table.

"Well it looks like someone has a crush on the freak" Squidward nasally laughs. Patrick gave a wink to Spongebob and SpongeBob started blushing even more.

_The Next Day..._

It was lunch and the trio was eating and they all saw the big glass helmet from the other side of the cafeteria coming their way.

"Hey y'all were here like we promised Squidward and Patrick meet Squilvia and Mindy" They all shook hands but Squidward couldn't keep his eyes off of Squilvia and Patrick couldn't keep his eyes off of Mindy.

"Dat ass.." Patrick whispered to SpongeBob while he just elbowed him to knock it off. They all started chatting and what not until Bruce came over.

"Ha the freak actually has friends what is this? the Freak show? The whole cafeteria laughs at the six and started taunting them by chanting "FREAKSHOW" over and over.

SpongeBob stood up and shouted. "Stop it all of you! Yes she may be different and have a funny stereotypical southern accent but she still has the same rights as all of us and that means she should have a normal 4 years like us so who's with me!?"

The cafeteria is quiet then SpongeBob was thrown in the trash then the whole cafeteria laughed. Sandy didn't laugh but had walked up to him and gave him his number

"Maybe we can get together sometime" Sandy winked.


	3. Fresh Air

3- Fresh Air

Spongebob got off the bus and walked home mindlessly thinking about Sandy.

Spongebob thought _Oh what will I say to her? What's her parents like? Do I l.._

He was interrupted by a fimiliar voice.

"Hey, Where are you going?!" Spongebobs Dad walked up to him.

"Sorry Dad I'm just distracted today." Spongebob walked up to his house passing his dad.

"About what?" The dad shut the door and sat on the couch.

"Well I got invited to someone's house" Spongebob was shaking.

"Son we always let you go to friends houses who is it?" The dad stood up.

"Uh you see it is a...girl" Spongebob held his head down.

"A Girl!?" his mother squealed as she ran downstairs.

"Yes it is a girl named Sandy and she wants me over so can I go please?!" Spongebob was now begging.

The parents looked at each other and nodded.

"You can go but we need you at sunset don't be late" Spongebob's mom crossed her arms with an eyebrow raised.

"Thanks you're the best!" Spongebob hugged them then took out his shell phone to call Sandy.

_Ring Ring _

_"Hello?" _

"Hey this is Spongebob how is it going?"

"_Oh hey y'all I'm fine as a pig in a mud pool so y'all want to come over? I have acorn cookies."_

"Sounds great! I was going to ask you that be right over!"

SpongeBob grabbed his bike and peddled up street after street feeling a cool breeze hit his face. The cool wind soon turned to sand and made it to a tree dome away from civilization.

"What is this place?" Spongebob knocks and Sandy opens the door.

"Well y'all found your way here where this helmet if you want to live." She nudged him to go inside.

SpongeBob walked in a bit nervous and seeing things he thought were myths like acorns and birdbaths.

"Here try this it's my homemade acorn cookies" Sandy put the cookie in his hand smiling.

"Wow Sandy these are great!" SpongeBob lied a bit he wasn't a fan of nuts. He looked around at an unusual quiet house.

"Hey Sandy? Where's your parents" SpongeBob regretted what he said already. Sandy smile became smaller and had a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"Well my dad is on a business trip and my mom is in Texas takin' care of my grandma." She seemed a bit sad when she talked and was hinting she's lonely.

"So, how long have you been down here?" Spongebob questioned.

"Just about a few months ago" Sandy ate a cookie.

"Why?" Spongebob again regretted asking.

"You see back in Texas we always lived comfortably." She took another bite.

"Then when the economy got bad us farmer families were having tough times." Sandy looked at the sky.

"Now we're stuck underwater" She slammed the table.

Spongebob held her hand "It's Ok we can all help you here!"

Sandy grinned "Thanks Spongebob that's really nice"

"So do you have siblings?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes quite a few but the little ones are with mom. While the older ones and my twin brother are in Texas." She frowned at the last part.

"Oh I'm sorry I wish I had siblings." He stared at the table then the sky.

"Oops it's almost sunset I promised I'll be home around this time it's been nice talking to you" SpongeBob stood up and was heading towards the door.

"Oh SpongeBob" Sandy held his hands and gave a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you SpongeBob" She opened the door and SpongeBob walked out confused but excited. He got on his bike waved to Sandy and peddled off.

"_Why would she kiss me like that? We only knew each other for two days!_ _Maybe just maybe she's the one..._


	4. Dodged

**Hi Guys, I got ideas but not that many so if you have suggestions please tell me thanks :D**

4- Dodged.

SpongeBob and Sandy are loving each other but they don't want their friends to know so they kept it a secret. The six were at gym getting yelled at by the coach.

"OK! now listen up guppies today we are going to play a game that involves blood, sweat and tears... Dodge ball!" Coach Duval pointed to the locker rooms.

"Dress In!" *TWEET*

Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward run trying to avoid the crowd and dressed out.

"I though we weren't allowed to play dodgeball in public schools after all those head injuries" Squidward was putting on his gym shirt and closes his locker.

"Like their gonna follow the rules Squiddy" Spongebob sat on the locker room bench.

"Whatever it's better than running that mile." Patrick began shaking.

"Patrick you dope you just hid behind the bleachers eating Barnacle chips." Squidward gave Patrick the evil eye.

"Well it felt like a mile squeezing under there." Patrick shut the locker.

"Besides, I'm the only one who slacks off so they don't notice me so I can be fat forever!" He pats his belly.

"Patrick people slack off all the time!" Squidward yelled.

"Like who?" Getting up to Squidwards face.

"How about them" Squidward points to the guys in the bathroom.

"So, they're just using the bathroom" Patrick started getting nervous.

"Oh please you never see them participate in anything they're doing who knows what!" Squidward shouted.

"Ok we get the point! Lets just go before we have to do a mile" Spongebob lead them.

A burst of hundreds of kids hit their ears as they take a seat.

"Ok guppies get into a group of six with a captain and a name" Coach Duval screamed.

Obviously the six friends go together.

"I volunteer Spongebob as captain" Sandy's eyes sparkled.

"Really me?!" Spongebob questioned.

Everyone shook their head except a Squidward.

"But what should be our name?" Squilvia asked.

Everyone thought for a while but Mindy spoke up.

"How about FreakShow?"

Everyone stared at her and smiled except Squidward.

"That's a crappy name! We'll be beaten up for sure!" Squidward shouted.

"Majority vote Squidward" Sandy slapped his back.

" I'll go tell coach" Spongebob walked off.

"Well if it isn't Squidward and his friends of freaks!" Squilliam laughs.

" Oh please Squilliam FreakShow can beat you faster than Taylor swift breaking up with a guy." Squidward grinned.

"Pfft Ok FreakShow you better watch where you throw" Squilliam backs away mysteriously.

Spongebob returned just as they were announcing the matches.

"Alright we have G Squad vs. YOLOSWAG first!" Coach Duval shouted.

G Squad and YOLOSWAG go to their separate sides ready to run.

Coach Duval whistled and off they went beating each other with dodge balls.

_Crowd is Screaming _

"Wow that must hurt like crap" Squilvia flinched at a guy hurt.

_Whistle Noise_

YOLOSWAG dominated G force since YOLOSWAG only lost 1 player.

"YOLOSWAG congratulations you win self-confidence!" Coach rolled his eyes.

A few games past and Freakshow hasn't got picked yet.

"Alright we have Royals and Freakshow " Coach Duval laughed at the last part.

Royals was led by Squilliam (figures) and everyone was pointing and laughing at Freakshow.

"Idiots" Squidward mumbled under his breath.

Both teams are at the end of the court staring at the dodge balls.

_Whistle Noise_

Sandy was the first one in the middle grabbed a ball and threw but missed.

" Nice aim" a Royals member sarcastically laughed.

Sandy was real pissed but bottled it up for later.

"Eat this you little squid trash" Squilliam threw at Squidward but barely missed.

Squidward was beat red of angriness and grabbed the next ball he could find.

"How about this spoiled-ass good for nothing." Squidward violently threw the ball.

The ball missed Squilliam but hit another member.

"H to the ya!" SpongeBob cheered.

The game continued while Squilvia and Mindy got out shortly after.

"We're down by one guys we need to not be bad" Patrick grinned stupidly.

"Patrick for once can you act less like a moron." Squidward whispered.

Balls kept flying at them and they did the same back.

"Take this y'all" Sandy shouted.

The ball hit the shoulder of another member.

"We just need to get Squilliam and we can beat the rest easily." SpongeBob talked softly.

The game went on but Patrick and two Royals got out fast.

"You little freak" Squilliam murmured.

Squillium hit Sandy in the leg leaving two vs. two.

"Squidward we're screwed" Spongebob nervously whispered

"Don't worry I might have an idea" Squidward smirked.

Squidward ran up with two balls (no pun intended) and threw them at both players hitting one in the face.

"Squidward you rock but we have no balls now!" SpongeBob got nervous.

"One of us will get out but it's for the best" Squidward smirked again.

The two Royals grabbed all the balls and threw them hitting Squidward many times.

"See Squidy I'll always win" Squilliam nasally laughed.

SpongeBob became hurt at the comment and threw the ball to the other Royals members leg.

"Woo Hoo" Freakshow team cheered

"SpongeBob do what you were born to do dance!" Patrick yelled.

Spongebob does his famous whirlpool and throws lots of balls at Squilliam knocking him down.

Few of the crowd cheered for Freakshow but the few were loud as a foghorn.

"Oh Spongebob y'all were amazing" Sandy grinned.

Sandy gave him a hug of affection untill the rest came and joined.

_Transition to Bus Ramp_

"Hey Spongebob" Sandy whispered.

Spongebob turned around and a kiss on his cheek was found.

"Uh..uh thank you" Spongebob stuttered.

"No thank you" Sandy winked and left.

Spongebob was left confused untill Patrick and Squidward came.

"Sandy sure likes hugging you. I wish Mindy would do that to me." Patrick shuddered joyfully at the thought.

" Pffft love in High school is really overrated and fake like bird bathes." Squidward laughed.

"It's ok we might get love someday just someday" Spongebob smiled.

Patrick and Squidward were confused but shrugged it off. Then they walk on the bus.


	5. Sponged Up

5- Sponged Up

Spongebob likes Sandy but wants to know about her more but how?

It was History when...

"Squidward...pssst...Squidward!" Spongebob whispered.

"Don't you see I'm trying to learn!" Squidward hissed back.

SpongeBob couldn't stop thinking about her...Sandy.

"Squidward this is urgent" SpongeBob talked softly.

"Fine what?!" Squidward was annoyed.

"Well you know Sandy and.." SpongeBob was interrupted.

"Oh Neptune her again?" Squidward rolled his eyes.

"You got to stop worrying and go for her" Squidward looked back at the teacher.

"You're right" SpongeBob looked at the teacher too.

SpongeBob was trying to learn about Ancient Fish Egyptians but couldn't. He watched the clock he had Algebra then lunch that's when he should ask her.

Then SpongeBob realized "_Ask her what? Where would we go and when?"._

"Hey Squiddy!" SpongeBob whispered.

"Gammit SpongeBob! What do you want now?" Squidward whispered loudly.

"Where should I take her?" Spongebob asked.

"I don't know! I guess the mall girls like that!" Squidward replied.

"Really? Sandy doesn't seem the mall type." Spongebob frowned.

" It doesn't hurt to try or atleast ask her." Squidward looked back at the teacher.

Spongebob thought "_He's right I need to sponge up!"_

_Bell Rings_

Spongebob and Squidward walked outside the classroom.

"Hey Squidward I..."

"For the last time Spongebob you'll be fine now leave me alone" Squidward walked off.

"Squidward's right" Spongebob talked and walked to Algebra

_Transition to lunch_.

Spongebob sat down at a table and ate.

" What's the matter Sponge?" Patrick asked.

"He's upset because he doesn't know how to ask her out." Squidward ate his sub.

"It'a not a date we're just going to hang." Spongebob crossed his arms.

"Where to?" Patrick was interested.

"Maybe the mall" Spongebob sighed.

"Well just ask her where she wants to go" Patrick stating the obvious.

"Fine" Spongebob drank milk.

Sandy and the two sat down at the table and ate.

"So what were y'all talking about?" Sandy grinned.

"um" Spongebob looked at Patrick. Patrick nodded in approval.

"Well I was thinking if you and me hangout somewhere tomorrow." Spongebob was shaking.

" That sounds amazing where should we go?" Sandys eyes sparkled.

"Well where do you want to go?" Spongebob smiled a little.

"ummm how about the mall uptown!" Sandy was excited.

"Mmhmm" Squidward and Patrick hummed in unison.

"Sounds great! Let's meet at the city bus stop near the school" Spongebob was happy.

"It's a deal" Sandy smiled.

All of them went back to eating untill they were dismissed from lunch.

"Oh Patrick tomorrow is going to be amazing!" Spongebob was jumping.

"Good job reeling her in how of you do it?" Patrick was anxious.

"I don't know just be natural I guess." Spongebob crossed his arms.

They walked to their classes smiling. It was end of Gym when..

"Hey y'all" Sandy poked Spongebob.

"Oh hi Sandy are you excited about tomorrow?" Spongebob walked with her.

"Very! We can do so much there like eating and.." Sandy continued as Spongebob Thought.

"_Damn she's beautiful..wait what? No she's my friend I got to stop..." _He was interrupted.

"Spongebob?! Spongebob?!" Sandy yelled.

"What? Oh sorry a thought got to me" Spongebob was ashamed.

"Well I got to go bye" Sandy winked.

She walked on her bus and Spongebob stared until she left.

"I have to stop being a creep" Spongebob talked to himself.

He then walks on the bus with Patrick going home.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Patrick nudged Spongebob.

"A bit but don't worry I got this" Spongebob looked out the window.

The bus stopped suddenly at their bus stop and they walked off.

"Go get her buddy" Patrick winked and walked off.

SpongeBob hoped Patrick didn't mean it in dating terms.

"Hey I'm back from school!" SpongeBob smiled.

"How was it?" His mom gleefully asked.

"Better than usual actually" SpongeBob looked away from his mom.

"That's good" His mom went back to cooking.

His dad walked downstairs reading a book,

"Hey dad can um I go with a friend to the mall tomorrow?" SpongeBob questioned.

"With who?" His dad kept reading.

"Sandy" SpongeBob was nervous.

The mom and dad stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Sure but be back home by 3pm or there would be consequences" His father was stern.

The mother nodded in agreement and went back to cooking.

"Gee thanks!" SpongeBob ran upstairs and called Sandy.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_"Hello?" _Sandys voiced boomed in.

"Hey! My parents said we can go to the mall tomorrow!"SpongeBob was gleeful

_"Really? Mine said yes but they're not happy that they haven't met you yet" _Sandy was a bit sad.

"So can I meet them?"SpongeBob questioned.

"_No its fine...well I got to go time for dinner bye" _Sandy hung up.

SpongeBob ate his dinner and went to bed.

"Wow tomorrow is going to be great! and its going to be with Sandy" SpongeBob grinned and went to sleep.


	6. A Sandy Saturday

6- A Sandy Saturday

SpongeBob woke to his alarm pumped and jumped out of bed.

"Today's the day!" SpongeBob yelled.

He put in his cleanest clothes and hurried downstairs.

"Oh boy! Bacon" SpongeBob licked his lips.

"Ya I wanted to do something special today" His mom smiled.

"Gee thanks!" SpongeBob hugged his mom.

SpongeBob filled up on bacon and milk ready to leave.

"Wait up son" His dad appeared out of nowhere.

SpongeBob dreaded his dads advice but turned around.

"You are only to be at the mall understand?" He was stern.

"Y..Yes" SpongeBob was nervous.

"And no fooling around if you know what I mean" He stared at SpongeBob.

"Yes sir" SpongeBob walked out the door.

_"What did he mean? Like goofing off or oh Neptune.."_

SpongeBob shivered at the thought. He continued walking down streets thinking about what they'll do today. He then saw Sandy wave at him ahead.

"Y'all over here!" Sandy laughed.

"Sorry I had my head in the clouds" SpongeBob blushed.

"So how's Bikini Bottom so far?" SpongeBob asked.

"Oh you know just different" She smiled.

SpongeBob noticed that sadness in her voice again.

"I think that's the bus." Sandy pointed out.

A bright red lobster like bus pulled up and opened the doors.

"I'll pay" SpongeBob put in $2.40 in total.

"That generous of y'all" Sandy sat on a seat.

"Thanks it was nothing" SpongeBob grinned.

The bus ride was long and quiet which killed SpongeBob.

"Go uptown much?" Sandy asked.

"No not really everything I need is downtown." SpongeBob got uncomfortable.

"Huh" Sandy looked out the window.

After a few awkward minuets the bus stopped at the mall.

"Here we are this is gonna be great!" SpongeBob jumped.

They walked off the bus and stared at a two story building.

"C'mon lets get started where should we go first?" Sandy grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you want to go?" SpongeBob questioned.

"Lets go to the arcade" Sandy pointed to the room.

"Wow I expected Clothes stores first." SpongeBob regretted that reply.

"I'm not typical I hate clothes shopping." Sandys eyes squinted.

They walked to the arcade and immediately played games.

"Wow Sandy you're good at Rodeo Quest, I suck at that." SpongeBob was amazed.

"Really? this is nothing! I did this back in Texas!" Sandy lost her smile but re-gained it.

SpongeBob noticed her smile disappear for a second he wondered.

"Here let me guide y'all" Sandy talked softly.

She put Spongebobs hands on the controls and held it.

"Now play" She smiled.

Spongebob got uncofortable about her closeness but played.

"Ooh capture that horse! Very good!" She slapped his back.

Spongebob blushed but another feeling came over him...hunger.

"Do you want food? It's on me" Spongebob asked shyly.

"Gee I thought y'all will ever ask!" Sandy rubbed her stomach.

They walked over to the mall court staring at the different restraunts.

"What do you want to eat?" Spongebob asked gentlemanly.

"Hmm that Generic Mall Pizza Place sounds good!" Sandy shook excitedly.

"Ok what do ya want?" A grouchy cashier asked.

"I'll have a seaweed pizza" Spongebob smiled.

"I'll have the meat livers one please" Sandy's mouth watered.

Spongebob payed the lady and they say at a table.

"Mmm mall food can be great!" SpongeBob licked his lips.

"Ya especially underwater" Sandy giggled.

They both finished quickly and was ready to move on.

"Whats the time?" Sandy asked.

"Its one we got less than two hours to go what should we do?" Spongebob was anxious.

"How about a movie?" Sandy eyes glistened.

"Sure which one?" Spongebob asked.

"How about Generic High School Movie?" Sandy jumped.

"Sure I heard that's a good one!" Spongebob smiled.

They walked in the theatre with snacks and the movie started.

Spongebob just kept thinking about Sandy: _"Crap she's hot..Wait? Did I seriously think that?! Ugh something's wrong with me."_

The movie past by so quickly Spongebob didn't remember that much.

"Boy that was hilarious wasn't it?" Sandy grinned.

"Ya quite" Spongebob chuckled nervously.

"Golly it's 2:30 we need to catch the bus!" Sandy grabbed his hand and ran.

They sat on the bus silent for a while until Sandy spoke up.

"You know no friend had ever done that with me before"

"Well I'm glad to be the first" Spongebob blushed.

They walked off the bus standing there.

"Hey Spongebob?" Sandy asked nervously

"Yes Sandy?"

She kissed him on the lips for a second and left.

"What the hell just happened?" He murmured.


End file.
